Danganronpa: Highest Heights Despair
by Mechblade007
Summary: 16 students wake up in whats supposed to be their school, but turns out to be their prison. A monochrome bear says they have to kill to escape, and not everyone is against that idea. Who will live and die? Follow Koji Hishida and the rest of class 101 as they survive/die through their own High Stakes Killing Game! SYOC CLOSED Happy Despairing guys! Upupu! On indefinite hiatus.
1. Prologue

**DanganRonpa: Highest Heights of Despair**

 _Prologue: Seed of Hope, Plant of Despair_

As I trudged on the unpaved path, I only had one thought in my mind. "HOW TALL IS THIS MOUNTAIN!?" I had been walking for at least an hour, so I was pretty aggravated that the school didn't have some kind of transportation besides walking. But I'm getting ahead of myself, so let me tell you my name at least. My name is Koji Hishida. I'm 16 years old, and I'm currently walking to school. On the longest mountain ever.

What kind of school would be on a big ass mountain you ask? Well, the answer to that would be Hope's Peak Academy, also known as the best high school in the world. I'm sure you've heard about it, so I'll get to the part where I come in. I had been invited as the **Super High School Vagabond**. Basically, I've wandered around Japan for many years while managing to stay alive. I've never known who my parents were or had a real family to begin with. No one ever seemed to take notice of me, like I was invisible, just another person passing through. But one day, someone seemed to notice me, because they gave me a envelope which contained my invitation to the high school.

It struck me as odd because I've never had a proper education, but I knew as much as any normal student would by picking up stuff from other people I passed by in my wandering. But after traveling around Japan for so many years, it got boring. So I decided to come, if only to relieve my boredom for a while. I should probably tell you what I look like. I have long, dirty-blond hair, grey eyes, and a skinny build. The clothes I wear are a black trenchcoat, with tatters here and there, as I've had it for all my life. It might've been my father's, but I'll never know. I wear khaki running pants, for when I want to get away from something or somewhere quickly, as I've been in danger many times. My shoes are just plain running shoes, black and red with some lines on them. I'm about 5'10, so about average.

Anyways, there I was in the middle of nowhere, as usual for me, but I'd gotten tired of walking today, as I had to walk from where I was staying, a good 2 hours away from the base of the mountain, then 1 hour up it. "This better be worth it." I muttered as I stepped forward again and again. I was about to lose hope of ever making it there while conscious, when I saw black gates and walls.

I quickly sprinted up to the gates, which were abnormally closed. Panting, I exclaimed, "I come… all this way… and they're closed!?". As I thought of a way to possibly get in, the gates suddenly opened, as if it knew I wanted to go in. "Hehe, that's pretty creepy." I stated as I walked past the gates. I looked at the building, which seemed very… ominous for some reason. "Just go in, see what it's like, then decide whether to stay." I told myself, as this could have just been a prank. You know, fool the tourist kind of thing, I have fallen that for more than once regretfully. As I got closer to the door, I felt very light headed. "What's happening?" I groggily said as the gates shut behind me, then darkness enveloped my vision.

 **Students remaining: 16**

 **Author's notes: Hello and welcome to my DanganRonpa SYOC story! After seeing so many people doing their own, and seeing the creativity of them, I wanted to throw my hat in the ring so to speak. So here are the rules:**

 **No Gary Stus or Mary Sues, they will be executed off screen.**

 **No reused OC's, I made mine fresh, so should you. Make them new and interesting, overflowing with opportunity… and possibly despair. Just a bit of it.**

 **1 OC per person, unless I desperately need one more person and cant find anyone.**

 **Please fill out the whole form, it doesn't take long honestly. Might be first come first serve if I can't get enough people to submit. That'll make them run to me.**

 **Form:**

 **Name(I'll only except one foreigner, so make them Japanese otherwise):**

 **Age(14-18, no pedobears here, only Monokuma, joking of course.):**

 **Gender and sexual orientations(I might do relationships, so please tell me whether you want your OC to have a relationship. There can be yuri, but not yaoi, sorry, I feel awkward about that stuff.):**

 **Talent(No canon talents, make them unique):**

 **Appearance(Make it unique, but within the Danganronpa standard, ok? This includes height, weight, skin color, eye and hair color, breast size for girls(Sorry, blame the perv in me) ):**

 **Clothes(Will be the same unless I decide to do bonus chapters or something like that):**

 **History(Don't make it too long, but enough so I can understand their character):**

 **Personality(MAKE SURE THIS IS SUPER DETAILED! AT LEAST A PARAGRAPH OR 2! I need to know your character inside and out.):**

 **Traits they like in others( Just a few, don't make them contradict):**

 **Traits they dislike in others(Ditto as above.):**

 **Likes(At least 4 things):**

 **Dislikes(Same as above):**

 **Strengths(Everyone has their own.):**

 **Weaknesses(Mandatory, no Gary Stu or Mary Sue!):**

 **Habits/Quirks(Give me some fun facts about them! Might help with free time events if I decide to do those.):**

 **Secrets(They don't have to be deep dark ones, but make them good, ok?):**

 **Family: (Name, relationship, age and whether or not they're dead, and anything else you think important. This can include people not necessarily blood-related, but important to your character in some way.):**

 **Role in Investigations: (Not everyone can be a Kirigiri…)**

 **Role in Trials: (…Or a Hagakure)**

 **Free Time Activities: ( Keep it sensible.)**

 **Reaction to a Corpse:**

 **Reaction to an Execution:**

 **Motive(s) to Kill:**

 **Execution: (I'd appreciate the ideas.)**

 **Victim/Killer/Survivor?: ( I will decide who will be a survivor, so even if you want them to be, please indicate whether or not they'd more likely be a victim or a killer as well.)**

 **How Would They Act as the Culprit?: (Fidgety? Shifty eyes? All the fun stuff.)**

 **Anything You Want to Add:**


	2. HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT HYPE

**HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT HYPE**

OMG GUYS DANGANRONPA 3 ANNOUNCED FOR THE PSVITA AND THE PS4! THERE CAN NOT BE ANY MORE HYPE! OH WAIT, THERE CAN! IM ALSO A KINGDOM HEARTS FAN AND THE 2.8 ANNOUNCEMENT HAS SENT ME THROGUH THE ROOF WITH HYPE! I NEED TO GO BUY A PS4 SOON OMG!

 **Monokuma: THE DESPAIR FINALLY BEGINS!**

 **Me: Good luck Koji, you'll need it.**

 **Koji: Thanks author.*Sarcastic***

 **HERE IS THE FULL LIST OF CLASS 101 OF HOPE PEAK'S ACADEMY!**

 **Boys:**

 **Koji Hishida, SHSL Vagabond(Me!)**

 **Maou Inamenai, SHSL Swordsman(Amai Itonami)**

 **Jenkins "Jinxy" Jiggerjacks, SHSL Jinx(Clemerl)**

 **Gorou Akiyama, SHSL Strategist(ArchArcher)**

 **Yoji Mineyuki, SHSL Undertaker(TowerFrost)**

 **Yuki Yoshimoto, SHSL Cellist(idon'tlikecheese)**

 **Okimoto Shoji, SHSL Jokester(Swordsman795)**

 **[Taking up the foreigner spot] Jason Issac Hutchins, SHSL ?(Colossal Fighter GX)**

 **Girls:**

 **Io Shisou, SHSL Scientist(Reapergenesis32)**

 **Shouko Sakamura, SHSL Robotics Engineer(dashunterman)**

 **Hisoka Fukui, SHSL Doll Maker(mightymareep98)**

 **Avaron Haruka, SHSL Foodie(CyberFan479)**

 **Akiko Nakano, SHSL Tutor(fangirlandotaku)**

 **Hatomi Manami, SHSL Info Broker(Golden-Geared-Wings)** **  
**

 **Ao Hikubo, SHSL Marksman(Hida O-Hinku)**

 **Kaori Hoshitsuki, SHSL History Buff(StarsofWanderlust)**


	3. Prologue Part 2(Intros part 1)

**Prologue Part 2: Introduction to Despair**

I woke up on… my desk? I didn't have a desk. Then I remembered what had happened when I walked to the entrance of the gate. I was knocked out by something. I stood upright from my desk in horror, as the thing that knocked me out could have been in the room still. "Ah, good. Looks like I wont have to make that funeral after all." A cold voice stated from behind me. "Gah! Who the hell are you?" I demanded to know. I turned around to see another person.

He seemed to tower over me with his presence. He had long bright blue eyes and blue curly hair, which really stood out of place compared to his clothes. He had a black top hat and black overcoat, as well as a pair of black shorts and shoes, which had grey ribbons. His hat was adorned with blue roses and a grey ribbon, and a grey cravat on his shirt, also with a blue rose tucked in. He looked like the most dapper emo person I'd ever seen.

"Forgive me, did I startle you?" He apologized. "My name is Yoji Mineyuki. I am the **Super High School Level Undertaker**. "Oh, you're a student at Hope's Peak Academy too? I'm Koji Hisihda, the Super High School Level Vagabond." I introduced myself. I had heard about him around places. He supposedly was the best person to organize funerals in Japan. He first understands the person to the fullest, and makes the funeral perfect, according to some families. "A traveler then? Surely you would want to be buried at a place fit for a traveler of your standing. I can arrange that for you if you wish, just sign this contract here..." His cold voice spoke of death like it was nothing, and gave me a piece of paper with a pen attached.

"Um…" I was at a loss for words. Miraculously, by pure coincidence, another person walked into the classroom. "Hey Funeral Guy, you in here? Oh! You found him! I was worried that we wouldn't be able to find him. The girl who walked in was of fairish skin, compared to Yoji's very pale skin. She was a bit shorter than be by a few inches. Her reddish-brown hair hung to her side in a ponytail, with a bit of it passing her shoulders. She wore a light blue jacket that was open, showing her black t-shirt. She had royal blue shorts with black travel shoes on her feet. Her light purple glasses were on her face, with her hazel eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Hi there!" She greeted me with a happy smile. "I'm Kaori Hoshitsuki, the **SHSL History Buff**!" She announced to me. This really peppy girl knew many topics about history from what I've heard. Japanese, European, American, World, she knows it all by heart. "I'm Koji Hishida, SHSL Vagabond." I told her. At the mention of my title, she sprung up excitedly. "Vagabond… kinda like Samurai from the Sengoku Era! Are you related to any perhaps!?" She moved closer to me, eager to hear my answer. "I don't know. I don't even know who my parents are." I solemnly replied. She then backed off, a sad look on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry then." "It's fine." I forgave her. Yoji then coughed quite loudly.

"Shouldn't we go and join the others in the Throne Room?" I looked at him with disbelief. "They have a throne room in this place? I thought this was a school, not a castle." Kaori just shrugged and headed down the bleak looking hallway. Yoji and I followed suit and we were lead into a very lavish room. It had a giant red carpet that ran across the whole room, with banners adorning the walls. And, lo and behold, a throne fit for a king was in the back. It had been glittered with gold and looked very comfortable, and above it, it read, "The Throne of Hope".

The other… 13 students, I counted, turned around at the sound of our footsteps approaching them. Their appearances varied from seemingly normal to incredibly ridiculous. "So that makes us sixteen… I must adjust my strategy then." A voice muttered. I looked to the source of the voice to find another morbidly dressed student. He was slightly taller than me, short black hair, red eyes that hid behind shades that seemed to be judging you all the time, and a mostly black uniform with a white long sleeve shirt under his uniform. He seemed pretty thin, and was of a regular skin complexion. He gave off a kind demented Morpheus from the Matrix, cold and calculating. "I'm guessing you would like to know my name. Very well, I am Gorou Akiyama, the **SHSL Strategist** , remember it well." I haven't really heard of him before, but he sounded very mysterious. Being a strategist, he must know plenty things about wars and battles. "I'm Koji Hishida, the SHSL Vagabond." "Interesting." He muttered. He then strode off to another part of the room, looking the same as before he talked to me.

"That guy's a barrel of fun, isn't he?" I remarked sarcastically. Kaori just shrugged. "He's like to that to everyone. Oh, here comes another student!" As on cue, another student walked up to us with a bored expression. She wore a rugged white lab coat, She also wore a form fitting, sleeveless, turtle neck black dress with 3 white buttons on the collar and chest with a lilac belt around her waist that reaches past her knees. She was about 5'6, so a bit shorter that me. Her violet glasses covered her dark green eyes, which seemed to bore into me. Her skin was pretty pale, like Yoji's, while her hair was a mixture of black and white that was in a bun. "Greetings, I am the **SHSL Scientist** , Io Shisou. And you are?" She I had heard of. She was rumored to spend all her time on research of all sorts, never taking breaks. "That explains her pale skin" I thought. I replied to her with my name. "A Vagabond… so you have experienced many things?" She curiously asked. "Yeah, its not an easy life, but I managed to survive." I admitted. "You know a lot then? Here's a question: What is the atomic number for gold?" "She threw a question out of nowhere, tests don't even begin yet!" I angrily thought. I remember seeing a periodic table once or twice in my travels… Ah! That's it! "It's 79, right? I guessed, I knew it was somewhere around there. "Indeed. Good job not failing simple chemistry." She congratulated harshly. "We will meet again I assume, so goodbye for now." And with that, she left.

"What a strange girl…" I dazedly thought. Kaori snapped her fingers. "Come on! We still have to meet the others!" She started walking, but then walked into another person and fell down. "Are you ok?" The person and I asked her. She got up, slightly embarrassed. "Y-yes. I'm fine. You're… Akiko, right?" The person nodded. She had sapphire blue eyes and dark blue hair that went down to her waist in a braid. She wore a white button-up long-sleeved blouse with a ruffle at the bottom. On top, she wore a black cardigan. She also wears a mint green pencil skirt, and black flats with a white bow on the toes. Her hair was adorned with a white headband with red roses on them. "Hello again Kaori. Ah, you must be the last student in this class. I am **Akiko Nanako, SHSL Tutor**. Pleased to meet you." Now she was interesting. I had heard from people that she could make the worst student become number one in their class with just three tutoring sessions. I would have definitely asked her for tutoring, if only to help me in my traveling, if I had enough money… I told her my name and title. "So you must travel much, do you know a lot? If not, I can always help you. This school can be especially hard from what I've heard. I'm willing to help if you are willing to pay attention." She kindly offered. "Wow, thanks! I do need to brush up on some knowledge." I accepted. "When you find time, come talk to me." And with that, she went off, talking to some other students.  
"Oh great, its those two." Kaori reluctantly stated as two boys approached us. The first one looked normal enough, with a white t-shirt under a denim jacket and blue jeans. His shoes were just plain black and red. He did look a bit chubby, he also had short hair with a cowlick that was grey with brown eyes. The other guy, who seemed agitated at the other's presence, was a different sort of weird. He had a red motorcycle helmet that covered up his hair, with a 7 crossed out on it. He was also sporting a black, long sleeve, hooded jacket, a light-blue polo shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans that are torn at the knees, and a cheap looking pair of sneakers that. Despite looking fairly new, they all had at least a few patches and stitched seems. Whatever this guy was into, it was painful, as his body had bandages all over him, with one big one on his nose.

The first one saw us and quickly hid behind me, but didn't touch me. "Go away!" He told the second guy, with a voice of urgency. "Yeesh, I just wanted to say hello… Well it could be better or worse, ok? At least no one has been jinxed by me yet…" The second guy mournfully said. "Um… what's going on here?" I asked confused. The guy hiding from behind me backed away. "Sorry, I am just shy. I-I'm Jason, **Jason Issac Hutchins.** " "Nice to meet you Jason, I'm Koji." I greeted him softly. I thought to myself, "No title? Maybe he just doesn't want it to be known, whatever." Kaori looked at the other guy with a suspicious look. "What are you up to?" She asked lightheartedly. "Nothing! Why does everyone think that!? Anyways, I'm **Jenkins Jiggerjacks, SHSL Jinx**." He retorted. I haven't heard of either of these guys, so I just kept their names in mind and decided to move on, with Kaori bouncing behind me, having nothing else better to do apparently.

 **Authors Notes: And so the story actually begins! With a lot of intros.. I have gone through half of the students, the other half will be in the next chapter. Man, your guys' OCs were pretty detailed. Or at least some of them. But I'm having a blast so far and I hope you are too!**

 **Komaeda: Did someone say-**

 **Me: NO! This isn't your story! *** **Kicks him out** *****

 **I'll probably upload the next one in the next couple of days, I still have school to go to, so that stuff comes first. I hate Pre-Calc. But anyways, until next time guys, Happy Despairing!**


	4. Proulgue Part 3(Intros part 2)

**Prologue Part 3: Introduction to Despair Part 2**

"If I remember right… there should only be eight more students in our class that we haven't met yet." Kaori stated. I felt glad but I didn't want to meet any more people after those last two, they seemed too crazy. Unfortunately, as luck would have it, we say another boy talking to a girl who seemed to be laughing at something.  
"And so I said, "What a coincidence, I'm wearing nine watches!" ha-ha!" The boy burst out laughing, as did the girl. The boy was slightly shorter than me, about 5'7, with teal colored eyes and short brown hair. His clothes looked like one a comedian would wear, a white T-shirt, an unzipped black jacket, a dark-gray fedora, black pants and shoes. The girl was tall and lean, and her body figure is of a stick. She had black hair that reaches slightly past her shoulder blades with the ends dyed neon blue. She also had dark blue eyes and wears a pair of square, black and blue-rimmed glasses. Combat boots, black cargo pants (the pockets allow her to carry stuff without a purse), a blue t-shirt with a red feather on it, and a camouflage jacket rolled up to the elbows. Besides her glasses, she also wears black, fingerless gloves. She looked like she was enjoying the joke, but seemed sarcastic about it.

"Ah, wonderful! More people to meet! Hey, what did zero say to eight? Nice belt!" He then proceeded to laugh. I laughed with him, as it was a bit funny when I thought about it. "Nice to meet you guys, I'm **Okimoto Shoji, SHSL Jokester**!" I've heard that he has made up dozens of comedy routines on the spot, and has a few comedy TV shows that he writes that do very well. "Pleased to meet you." I responded. "So, what's your talent?" The other girl spoke up, seemingly bored with Okimoto's constant jokes. "I'm the SHSL Vagabond, yours?" I answered and asked her the same. "Well, if you obviously couldn't tell before, I'm the **SHSL Marksman, Ao Hibuko.** From what I could guess, she has been in many marksman competitions, and is the youngest to win some of them. "I'd better be careful when talking to her." I thought. "Well, I'm off to go introduce myself to the rest of the bunch! Catch'ya later!" Okimoto roamed off, as Ao suddenly found an opportunity to get away from him, as she told us he was getting a bit annoying.

I then heard some lovely music from the other corner of the room. "Who would be playing music right now?" I wondered out loud. "Only I of course, Sir Hishida." A calm voice remarked. A short figure approached us with a shy smile. He had short black hair and blue eyes. His attire consisted of a red dress shirt, a black vest, black tie, black gloves, black flat cap, black dress pants and black dress shoes. "Wow, a lot of black clothes in this story…" I thought. (Look at little Koji breaking the 4th wall like a pro.) "Grettings, I am **Yuki Hoshimoto, SHSL Cellist**. Nice to meet you Sir Hishida, Miss Kaori." This guy was pretty big in the classical music genre from what I've heard. He comes from a family of cello players, so it didn't surprise me that he would follow in his family's footsteps. "How do you know our names?" Kaori asked, her interest piqued. "Forgive me, I had overheard when Sir Okimoto was talking to you. He can be quite loud, can't he?" "Yeah, he kinda does seem like that, doesn't he…" I trailed off, as another person approached us from behind Yuki's cello.

She was even smaller than Yuki, at 5'5 by my guess. She had bright red hair that was bundled into three tails, one in the back, and two on the side. She had lavender eyes that seemed to be off in the distance. She had a black kimono on, as well as a white blouse, a red tie, and brown sandals. "H-hello." She meekly greeted us. "Hey there Hisoka!" Kaori greeted back, implying that they had talked before. "Nice to meet you Koji. I'm **Hisoka Fukui, SHSL Dollmaker**." "Why were you hiding behind the cello?" I replied. "Oh, no reason…" She pulled out a doll. "Just working on a doll." From my travels, I had seen many of her dolls lined up in a bunch of stores. I'd even dare to say that they were the most popular in Japan, but then again, what do I know? " Miss Fukui, I would wish that you would not hide behind my cello, I don't want it to get damaged, no offense." She just nodded and wandered off, still working on that doll. "She seemed kinda sad about something… I wonder what." Kaori observed.

As Yuki went back to playing his cello, we decided to move on to the next students. The next pair we saw were two girls. They seemed deep in a conversation about something. Both girls were the same height, about 5'3, but they couldn't have looked different. The first one had a white shirt, a brown vest with buttons shaped like small gears, a white lab coat, a pair of wire-frame glasses made of copper with multiple magnifying lenses on her left side, knee-length black skirt, black flats. Her hair was blond put in twin tails, and had green eyes that shone with interest. Her friend had fairer skin long brown hair, and green eyes. She wore sleeveless black band tee (muscle top in more specific terms) with a brown dark gray top under it. She also ha on a brown knitted beanie, and light gray jean shorts with wine colored tights and black leather boots.

They both stopped talking to each other to look at us. "Ah, the new subjects have arrived." The blond one stated. "Um, what?" I asked, bewildered at her statement. "I'm merely joking." She smiled and made a silly pose. "I am the **SHSL Robotics Engineer, Shouko Sakamura!"** She seemed like another nutjob-ish person, and was, as she spent all her time doing robotic experiments.

The other girl just laughed at the pose Shouko made. "And I'm **Hatomi Manami, the SHSL Info Broker**. I know tons of secrets, wanna hear some?" "A secret would be nice right about know, like if this whole barred windows thing is a prank or not." Kaori lamented. Hatomi just shrugged. "Don't know that one, sorry. But I do know some secrets about you, Kaori." Kaori looked embarrassed at the mention of her secrets, and jumped behind me. "Chill, chill, I wont tell them. But what really intrigues me is you." She pointed to me. "You are Koji Hishida, correct? I don't know anything about you besides your title. Care to let me in on some of your secrets?" I backed up a bit, bumping into Kaori slightly. "No thanks, I'd rather keep them to myself." "Oh well, your loss." She went right back to her conversation with Shouko.

The last two students seemed to be caught up in their own thoughts. The guy was super tall, at 6'1. His skin was tan, eyes a bright gold, and his chestnut brown hair streaked with white is parted to cover his right eye, the rest tied into a low ponytail that ends at the bottom of his shoulder blades. He looked rather muscular, but not overly muscular with a slim stature. He sported a navy samurai kimono with a black hakama. His katana and wakizashi (short sword) are tied around his waist inside their sheath and he can be seen wearing fingerless black gloves with silver arm guards strapped to them. On his feet, he wore socks and traditional wooden sandals. The girl was just about my height, about 5'9. Her skin was slightly tanned and her eyes were a unique greenish-yellow. She had very dark blue hair, shoulder length, two locks of hair from the left side of her head, which reached her chest, and it was tied in braid/ponytail hybrid. She wore brown short-sleeved blouse, a blue denim vest, three armbands on right forearm, a red wristwatch on left wrist, and a white pleated skirt with green belt, black leggings, and white knee boots.

They were both looking away from each other, but the girl looked our direction and practically sprinted towards us. "Hi there! I'm **Avaron Haruka, SHSL Foodie**!" I had heard of her many appetizing adventures from some articles I found on the Web when I had access to it. She was a was an expert in all kinds of cuisine, Japanese, Italian, European, the list went on and on. She circled around us, inspecting us like we were prey. She sighed and lamented, "Aw, neither of you have any food on you… I'm hungry." Kaori and I laughed at this, as we had gotten a bit hungry as well. "Sorry, but I'm sure a school like this has to have some kind of kitchen. After all of us greet each other, we are going to explore this place more. I can help you look you a kitchen then, ok?" Kaori comforted her. "Ok! That should be fun!" She then started walking towards the throne, then the other guy turned, finally noticing us. "Hey there." I greeted him. "Hello." He stated. "I'm Koji Hishida, what's your name?" I asked. I could already guess that this guy wasn't a man of words, but a bit of info can go a long way, I should know. "I am **Maou Inamenai, the SHSL Swordsman."** He responded. Now this guy was someone talked about everywhere. He was the best swordsman in Japan, having mastered it at an early age. He even acted like a samurai, he spoke few words and was unshakable in battle. I personally had not heard of him losing a fight yet. "I'm sure we'll get along!" Kaori cheerfully stated. Maou nodded and smiled. He then headed off to go do… who knows what.

"So that's everyone!" Kaori happily announced. "Yeah, that's great." I said, feeling burnt out after talking to all of my fellow students. Even though this didn't seem like a proper welcome to school, it seemed comforting and interesting. "I guess I'll give this a try. After all, what do I have to lose?" I thought, feeling hopeful at actually fitting in instead of being a wanderer, an outcast. But those thoughts suddenly faded at the sounds of what came next… "Upupupupu! I've waited long enough! Everyone, if you could focus your attention at the throne!" A voice, childlike but mischievous resounded through the large room. We all looked to see a... bear? He was sitting in the throne, looking very smug, like he knew something dramatic that none of us knew. "What is that thing? A stuffed bear… Interesting…" Were just some of the reactions I heard from my classmates. "Oh, the wait was unbearable! You lousy students take too long talking. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Monokuma! Your principal and honorary king of this school. No, this is not a joke. I'm just going to move on to the fun part of this speech, you kids are gonna live here now! In Castle de Espior!( **That means hope in French, kinda wanted to spice it up a bit** ) And you can't escape! Believe me, you would need a nuke or something to bust those massive doors, I made sure of that." As he spewed his speech, we were in return speechless, as the thought of not being able to escape set in. So, he continued. "I can begin my greatest game yet! I call it, **The Ultimate Despair-Inducing Old Fashioned Bloodbath**! In order to escape, you will have to kill one of your classmates! I don't care how, but do it well, or there will be punishment. More information can be found on these." A set of little portable electronic gadgets appeared before him. "And with that, I'm off to watch and wait for the Despair to set in…" And like that, he poofed, like a magician would at the end of a show. "K-kill someone! I could never do that… But would my classmates?" We all looked at each other, our temporary happiness and friendship crushed. And that was only the beginning of our excursion through Castle Espior…

 **Author's Notes: Geez, this was the longest chapter yet! Over 2000 words! If only I could do essays like this… But that's besides the point. Now that everyone has been introduced to each other, their reactions to the mysterious and insane bear Monokuma will be interesting for sure. Oh, I am also making a poll on my page. I want to know who you want to see in some Free Time Activities. I will do 6 to start off because it's the beginning of the story, don't know if that number will decrease as time goes on. But yeah, the people who get the most votes by the 21** **st** **will get a FTA. More details on my page. Thanks for reading, and Happy Despairing!**

 **Monokuma: I can't wait to see what happens..**

 **Me: Always the troublemaker, aren't you?**


	5. Prologue Part 4(FTA's 1-3)

p **Prologue: Introduction to Despair Part 3**

The tension was so thick one could cut it with a katana and there would be bundles leftover. The first one to speak was Okimoto. "T-this is a joke, right? I should know." He smiled nervously, and looked around for faces of agreement, only to see that no one agreed with him, at least not outwardly. "It could be worse. That bear could have told us that he was going to kill us all." Jenkins stated, his expression full of worry, like someone was just going to start attacking him.

I went up to where the multicolored bear had been and picked up the devices he had left for us. I tapped a screen to see my name and basic information on it, with the school's crest and the words "E-Handbook" on it. "It looks like there is one for everyone here." I told my fellow students. Slowly, they all gathered around me and took a handbook one by one. "Perfect. I can further develop my strategy…" The voice of Gorou rang out in cheerfulness. "Strategy? Sounds like your planning something…" Ao accused. He merely chuckled and left the room, with Ao, Hitomi, Jason, Yoji, and Jenkins following suit.

"Everyone…" Akiko sighed and came up to me. "I think we all need some time to think. It's best we all be alone for a bit." "I understand, be careful." I responded. She then left, Avaron and Kaori followed. "Quite a conundrum, wouldn't you think Sir Koji?" Yuki asked bluntly. Before I could answer, Yoji spoke up. "I'd better start planning a funeral… It's inevitable. Watch yourselves…" And with that premonition, he left, Yuki darting after him to get him to explain himself.

Io looked bored, but she told me that she was going to explore, Hisoka leaving to find a quiet place. Shouko didn't look like she was going to move, and Okimoto said he wanted to just collect his thoughts, so I left the throne room, intending to explore our new "home". For starters, we couldn't access the second or above floors. They were blocked by a big looming gate.

Distraught, I wandered into a room that was slightly bigger than a normal room. It was lined with rows of benches, with an altar at the far end. However, there was no type of religious objects, just an altar with a red carpet leading to it. I saw Yuki in the distance, looking at the altar, almost as if praying. He noticed my presence and turned around. "Ah, hello again Sir Hishida. Are you religious by any chance?" He asked. "Not really, I mean, I respect all gods and pray to those that bring travelers luck and stuff, but not really." He nodded understandingly. "Neither am I, though these kinds of places are always quiet, perfect for me to practice. Any recommendations?" I thought about it, and then remembered a song that was popular at festivals over the country. "Could you play, "Toryanse"?" "Right away Sir Hisida- I mean Hishida." He had an angry expression at messing up my name, but quickly got over it and started playing. It was a simple tune, yet it had a lot of emotion and great sound I couldn't help but get lost in it. After a few minutes, it stopped. He put his cello down and smiled at me. "That was great! You should play that for everyone, maybe that would help them out of their daze." I beamed with my thought. "When everyone has gathered again, I definitely will." He chuckled and bowed. "See you around." I bid farewell to him and walked out of the chapel, a smile on my face.

I headed down a long hallway to see a bigger door leading to a smallish room. It had books littered around it, with a few desks in the center. There sat Akiko, just reading a book on who knows what. "Hey there." I greeted her and she jumped slightly at the sound of my voice. She relaxed when she saw that it was me. "Ah, Koji, come for our first lesson?" I hummed a yes and sat down opposite her. "How are you feeling?" She asked. "I usually ask my students that so that we can get into the session easier, but given the circumstances, I need to know even moreso now." I completely agreed and replied with, "I'm a bit overwhelmed by what's happened. I don't want anyone to die, yet I can't shake the feeling like it'll happen." "Yeah, lets hope that doesn't happen. Anyways, what things would you like to know?" I listed off some things to her and she explained them very clearly. I felt much smarter by just listening to her lecture about school topics I didn't even know anything about. It had been about an hour and we needed to keep exploring the castle. "Same time when you have time?" I asked her. "Sure, remember, memorization isn't enough, like in anything, school is to be understood as much as say how to prepare a meal. You must get it down to a science, a formula, etc." I nodded and we both went our separate ways.

I did notice that there were two guard towers, one at each end of the castle. I decided to go to the one on the far right and drudged up the stairs. I found a pretty old looking room with vines all around the stone walls. There was surprisingly, a pretty convincing looking medieval turret, but after examining it, saw that if was fake. On the floor was Hisoka, making another doll with a sewing kit at her feet. "What if I put this here, and that there… oh! And this right here…" She mumbled to herself as I sat down next to her. "What kind of doll-" She shrieked at my voice and quickly backed away from me. "D-don't come any closer!" She yelped, fear in her voice. "Relax, I wasn't gonna hurt you." I laughed and got a bit closer. "Like I was saying, what kinda doll you making?" "Oh this?" She said, pointing at it with a finger as she resumed sewing with the other. "It's going to be Kaori, she's a pretty nice girl." I agreed with a "Yup, she's very energetic. How did you get into making dolls anyways?" She looked a bit sad at the mention of her origins of dollmaking, but spoke anyways. "My grandmother taught me. She was excellent at it, and loved to teach me. I remember all that she taught me and eventually surpassed her, and that was when my grandparents started selling my dolls in their shop." "Interesting, they do seem to have a lot of detail." I complimented her skills. "Thank you." She blushed slightly and scooted away from me a bit. "Well, I'll let you get back to it, wouldn't want to keep Kaori waiting." I told her. She mumbled a yeah, then went back to what she was doing.

I headed out to explore more, until realizing that I was getting hungry. As it was late, I quickly grabbed some snacks and headed to my room. It was very cool room, with the stone walls with no vines and a clean floor gave it a sense of royalty. I looked into the bathroom, which was small, but of good quality. I then ate my late dinner and hopped into my king sized bed, many thoughts racing through my mind. "How are we going to escape? Was what that bear said true? Will someone kill another person?" With these troubling thoughts of the unknown boggling my head, I fell asleep pretty quickly.

 **Author's Notes: And hello there again! Sorry for not updating in a while, school's a bitch. But with half the FTA's over, things will develop further… I will finish the remaining FTA's and the first motive will be revealed…**

 **Monokuma: And it will be despairingly wonderful! Upupupu!**

 **Koji: Your tricks won't phase me Monokuma!**

 **Me: What about the others though?**


	6. Prologue Part 5(FTA's 4-6 and Motive 1)

**Prologue: Introduction to Despair Part 5(FTA's 4-6 and Motive 1)**

As a new day dawned, the quite boring sound of the school bell rang throughout my mind. The screen that hung near the fan beamed to life, with Monokuma sitting on what looked to be a throne made out of weapons. ( **Game of Thrones anyone? I haven't read/watched it but I thought it would be funny to put a reference since we are in a medieval setting** ). **"** Good morning! It is now 8:00 PM, so wake up and rise to the occasion of despair! Its another lovely day in the castle, so do what ya want, but you can't escape!" He announced. The screen then faded out and I decided to go get ready for breakfast.

Everyone gathered in the Great Hall, which wasn't that far from the throne room. It kinda looked like a Hogwarts ripoff ( **And Harry Potter!** ), with 4 longish tables and a walkway that lead to presumably the kitchen. The banners on the wall were filled with the Hope's Peak Logo in different colors. Some were early, late, etc, but I don't judge people by when they get up, as I wake up at different times everyday when I traveled. None of us talked much, as we still hadn't gotten to know each other that well yet. But there was a silent understanding that we needed to keep exploring what we could of the castle.

After about an hour, most of the students had left, except Jason, the foreign guy. I sat next to him, curious at what he was doing. He seemed to be reading a comic of some sort. "G-Gah!" He was startled by my presence and backed away to the other side of the table. "What'cha reading?" I asked him softly, as I didn't want to scare the poor guy any more than I had. "J-just a comic." He replied bluntly, and went back to reading it. I looked at the cover, "Bearman and Hummingbird: Nature's Hold."( **And a Batman Parody. Cuz why not?** ). "Oh, I've read that a bit. It looks a bit tattered though, have you kept it this entire time?" I observed. He nodded, and spoke meekly, "I-It's the first edition of it, so it's very valuable to me. This comic talks a lot about morals, like good and bad. The main character goes through a lot of moral decisions… I-I can relate to that." "Especially in this situation…" I sadly referenced our predicament. "But what I like most about comics like this are the sidekicks. They do so much for the hero and don't get a lot of recognition… It makes me sad." He frowned. I put my hand on his shoulder, "Well any good story needs more than one hero right? While they might not be the main focus, they are there when it matters the most." He seemed cheered up by this and smiled at me. He then went back to reading, and I left the Great Hall, to keep exploring.

I went to the last room on this floor, which seemed like a cellar of some sorts. There were many barrels stacked up against the walls, filled with who knows what, hopefully food. I was surprised to see no one there, so I turned around, only to see Hatomi standing right behind me. "You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" I screeched, still getting over that stupid scare. She just giggled, her feet slightly crossed and hands behind her back. "I found you…" She smiled creepily. "Now tell me… what dirt you got?" She asked nonchalantly. I sighed, as this was not the first time she had asked me. "Why would you even want to know about me? I just travel for a living, not that interesting." I scoffed. "Oh but on the contrary, that is what makes you so interesting." She leaned towards me, looking at me intensely. "How about this? I tell you something about me, then you tell me something about you?" She offered. I didn't see any way out of this so I accepted. "I need a computer, it's basically where I live. This situation is actually pretty bad, since I'm pretty sure that there is no wifi here at all." She confessed. "Your turn!" She said in a singsong tone. "Well, being that I travel everyday, I don't get access to a computer that often." She gasped, surprised at my answer. "How do you even live without a computer!" She exasperatingly interrogated me. "Um, I just do." She had a dissatisfied look on her face. "We will continue this discussion another time. I' m hungry." And with that proclamation, she left in search of food. I laughed it off and walked out of the room, leaving the smell and my time behind.

The last place on this floor was a subsection of the church. Needless to say, it was a morgue. I wasn't surprised to find Yoji there, since he is the SHSL Undertaker. What he was doing however, shocked me. He was at a desk writing in a notebook. He seemed to finish a sentence with a flourish, as his arm went high in the air dramatically ( **And a Death Note reference. Please don't sue me for this. And sorry for so many references, I can't help but show my geekiness** ). He looked up from his enthusiastic writing and looked at me with cold eyes. "Decided to turn in early have we? Good, I can cross a name off the list." He said without any emotion on his face. I replied hastily with, "No, I'm not gonna die any time soon. Shouldn't you be doing something other than… whatever that is." I pointed to the notebook. "Death comes for us all Mr. Hishida. Embrace it or run from it, it will come. The Grim Reaper is unbiased and will take anyone: You, me, my best friend…" He went quiet after that, looking at the wall. I sighed and suggested, "Don't stay in here too long, ok? I want all of us to get out of here together." He didn't seem to acknowledge my statement and continued writing. I decided to return to my room for a bit of rest.

I was for the second time, rudely awoken by that stupid bear on the monitor. "Upupupu, all students come to the Throne Room! I have something you would find **very** helpful…" And as swift it came, it faded away. "What could it be now?" I wondered agitated. I headed to the Throne Room like I was told, and bit by bit, the other students started showing up. "I hope this isn't some kind of prank, because I'm getting fed up with this guy." Okimoto told me. Maou nodded in agreement, a hand on his sword. "I'm sure that this will be an enlightening experience." Ao remarked sarcastically. "Oh come on Ao! It could be a hint of how to escape without killing!" Kaori optimistically remarked. Avaron voiced agreement with Kaori. Some like Io and Gorou looked bored out of their minds, but payed attention anyway. Within seconds of everyone arriving, Monokuma appeared on the throne, a smile of deviousness on his face.

"Now students, As much as it's fun watching you idiots explore hopelessly, I want to get the ball rolling. So I have something for you!" He procured a bottle out of his hand. It looked like one of those bottles genies were supposed to be in, colored black and white. "Now I know you all have dreams and wishes to accomplish, but you can't do that here now can you?" He asked rhetorically. "So, if you murder and graduate within 24 hours, I: The All Powerful Monogenie, will grant you one wish! Within reason of course." We all stood there in disbelief. "Haha, a wish beyond our wildest dreams? That I want to see." Gorou exclaimed. Everyone looked at him with faces of disapproval. "Oh, don't act like you wouldn't." He rebutted. Everyone then went silent, thinking of the proposition. Personally, I doubted Monokuma's claim of granting us a wish even if we graduated, but I had no idea what the others would do. Faces of horror, sadness, crude happiness, and despair were the faces I saw when I looked at everyone. "Guys, I understand that it may sound promising, but would you really end another's life to get a probable wish?!" I spoke to my classmates. They all looked at me blankly and turned away, still in their inner thoughts. If this wasn't the start of everything, I wouldn't know what was, but at this time, true despair started its murdering of our hope.

 **Prologue: Introduction to Despair END**

 **Author's notes: And with that the prologue is over! Our first motive… and isn't it a fun one? Honestly, I'm excited to write the murder, investigation, and trial, as I found that the most fun part of the games. Of course, I will be updating when I can, but I do have 2 other stories to write (Check them out if you dare! Muahahaha!), so don't expect me to be busting out chapters every week. But otherwise guys, thanks for reading and Happy Despairing!**

 **Monokuma: Also, we do NOT own any of the things that the author referenced. So don't sue us.**

 **Koji: A bear worried about money… In all my travels, I've never seen this side of a bear before… Or one that could talk for that matter.**

 **Me: Koji, your inner scientist is showing. It doesn't exist. So go back to being the protagonist you are, k?**


	7. Chapter 1: Tournament of Despair, Part 1

Chapter 1: Part 1- Tournament of Despair

Everyone solemnly returned to their rooms without any words. My room seemed even more like a deathtrap, since I now knew that people might be knocking on my door to try and trick me into opening it, then kill me. Believe me, it wouldn't be the first time it's happened, but I've been paranoid to a certain degree when in dingy hotels and whatnot. The monitor clicked on and the voice of Monokuma resounded throughout my room, "It is now 10:00 PM. The castle gates have shut, and the drawbridge raised. Sleep soundfully, another day awaits." It went away as quickly as it came. "How could anyone even be thinking of murder? This is obviously what that hellish bear wants… I hope that everyone else feels the same way." I muttered to myself as sleep enveloped me.

I awoke to hear that annoying voice again. "Good morning students…" It was all the same stuff, except one thing. "… I have another announcement, so come to the Great Hall, I have quite the engaging activity for you." He chuckled to himself, and the screen went blank. I hurriedly got dressed, my hair still shaggy, and ran to the Great Hall. There was nothing out of the ordinary… but I then looked up to see a sign that said, "The Great Monokuma Tournament, at 8:00 TONIGHT". "Huh? Is that all that he was talking about?" The voice of Io made its appearance. I turned to her; she was already at a table, munching on some toast. "Seems so, but a tournament? Medieval style and everything? Sounds kinda cliché." Yuki remarked, disgruntled at the "announcement". "And what is wrong with that?" Maou asked him. Yuki made a nervous look and replied, "N-nothing Sir Inamenai." He briskly walked to the other end of the room, eating breakfast, not looking back at Maou. Maou just sighed and got his own meal.

One by one, the rest of my classmates filed in, tired, hungry, and with various reactions of surprise at the announcement. I sat down next to Avaron, who dug into her food like an animal, and Jenkins, who were rubbing his hands together, nervously, or hungrily, I couldn't tell. Okimoto spoke up, "So guys… hehe, Is Monokuma serious about this tournament? It could just be a trap or just a joke, how do we know that he won't try something on us when our guard is down?" He looked around at us to see if anyone agreed, which Jason then spoke. "I agree, this is very suspicious, I don't want to go." Some agreed with them, but it was obvious that some didn't, as they shook their heads in disagreement.

"Haha! You fools!" Gorou then bursted out in laughter. "You really think this is a joke!? Of course we have to attend! Did you even read the regulations on the E-Handbook?" He held his out, showing the rest of us that one of the major rules was that if all of us didn't come, we would be punished. Akiko voiced her consent with Gorou's, "As much as I don't like to admit it, he has a point. I don't want anyone to die because of some stupid rule, so please guys… don't miss the tournament." Okimoto and Jason, and a few others apologized and agreed to meet up at the proper time, which was around 8:00 according to the banner.

We all dispersed again, to look around the castle one last time, or talked to others. I was in conversation with Ao and Shouko about what the tournament would be like. "Oh I hope that there will be some destruction, maybe I can scavenge some of the parts for some experiments…" Shouko cackled out loud. "Yeah, like Monokuma is just going to let you take the stuff." rebuked Ao. I just smiled awkwardly, as their argument kept going. "Don't tempt me underling, for I may have to resort to… to…" Shouko then fell down suddenly. I caught her quickly and shook her a bit. "Hey Shouko, are you ok?" She then jumped up and laughed. "Underling, don't touch me again or I will get ze most dangerous… Oh whatever." She then left with nary another word. Ao whistled and wondered, "What the hell goes on in her mind?". I just shrugged, "Who knows?". I then left for my room to get a bit of sleep.

The hours passed by… and it was about 7:45. I got up from my comfy bed and headed for the Great Hall. It had undergone some refurbishing, there was now a jousting ground that covered half of the hall, while the tables were pushed back against the right side of the room. Monokuma appeared as he usually did, "Thank you for coming students, though you didn't have much of a choice I suppose.. Upupupu! But without further ado, I bring you: The Monkuma Jousting Tournament!" From the floor rose two fully outfitted knights, but with Monokuma's face. Their horses didn't seem real, like they were robotic. The two combatants readied their lances, which seemed authentic, and charged at one another. We all cheered as the action happened, this was actually kinda fun! "Wow, who would expect something like this!?" Kaori shouted over the noise. "Yeah, it's almost like this is an ok place!" I replied loudly. After a few rounds of the knights bashing each other with lances, things got interesting. One of them pulled out a gun aiming for the horse. His opponent then pulled an axe from seemingly nowhere, and charged at the gun-wielding knight. The gun shot, and missed, deflecting off the horse's armor, and almost hit Jenkins.

He ran out screaming, in which Okimoto, Jason, Yoji, Shouko, Io, and Akiko followed, sensing that there was real danger to be had. Monokuma, who was in a box seat above us didn't seem to care, he was too busy munching on a big meat-on-the-bone. As we ate and watched the tournament, about half an hour passed, and then the final round began. The axe-wielding knight faced his opponent, one with a bazooka! It was intense; we could all feel the tension in the hall. "I bet you $50 that Axekuma will beat Bazookakuma!" Hatomi excitedly proposed to Ao. "You're on!" Ao replied, and a betting hat was made, with half of the people left betting with Ao, the other with Hatomi. I bet with the Axe Monokuma, since I liked rooting for the underdog. They two combatants finally charged, with the bazooka Monokuma knight firing his weapon. It collided with his opponent, who was now a pile of ash. We cheered and booed respectively, then Monokuma laughed. "Well students, what did'ya think?" "It was actually kinda fun!" I exclaimed. The rest of them followed suit. "Well it's almost 10:00, so head off to bed you bastards! Be careful, you never know who might be around the corner…" Our smiles faded as he said this, why did he have to remind us of that?

I went to my room, tired and paranoid at his last words of the night, "You never know who might be around the corner…". I just brushed it off as paranoia for being cooped up in here for too long, and fell asleep. Little did I know, it would be then end of peace, and the start of conflict among us…

I woke up and heard a commotion between two people… Gorou and Hisoka? I went to where the sound of the voices, into the church, to find the very thing that I dreaded, the one thing that I thought would never happen in this stupid castle. On the floor, impaled by the chandelier, was Yoji Mineyuki, the SHSL Undertaker. I screamed as a ear piercing ring of a school bell filled the castle. "A dead body has been found. After a period of investigation, the class trial will begin." It was the start of the longest journey that we would ever take… the journey to survival.

 **Author's Note: AND WE'RE BACK BABY! After this month long hiatus, I have finally made up the first murder and trial! I'm super excited to give you guys this, as it's my first time writing things like this. As always, reviews are welcome and criticism is ok too! So until next time guys, Happy Despairing and Have a nice day!  
Koji: I can't believe that Yoji is dead… Who could've done this?**

 **Me: Well that's for me to know, and for you to logic out!**

 **Koji: Is that a challenge? Very well, I accept this challenge! I will find the killer!**


	8. Update 112415

Well it turns out that I lied about updating soon hehe. But don't worry, I'm now on holiday break so expect a new chapter up soon! For real this time! Ugh... real life and school just eats at my time.


End file.
